This invention relates to a device for controlling a camera according to whether or not a flashgun with a charge signal terminal (hereinafter referred to as "an exclusive flashgun" when applicable) or a flashgun other than the exclusive flashgun (hereinafter referred to as "an ordinary flash gun" when applicable) is charged and according to whether or not it is mounted on the camera.
A conventional photographing operation using a flashgun is rather troublesome in that it is necessary to confirm whether or not the flashgun is operable. This is generally confirmed by referring to a charge display lamp or the like which indicates whether or not the charge condition of the flashgun is satisfactory before the shutter is released. If the flashgun is not yet charged, no light, or an insufficient quantity is emitted by the flashgun when the shutter is released. Thus, since the flash synchronization exposure time (hereinafter referred to as "an X time" when applicable) is manually set, a correct exposure cannot be obtained.